


Shower

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Cleanliness is next to...





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

Jack and I have a very comfortable relationship. It's one that is based on serenity and routine. He routinely uses me and I give him the serene calm and relaxation he needs. Sometimes he likes to turn down the water pressure and I caress his body gently with warmth and silvery rivulets that cover all of him. I am called Rose and I look down on his broad firm shoulders, muscular arms and sinuous back. 

I'm also in charge of all the shower accoutrements like the shampoo, conditioner, soap etc. It's my job to make sure they're all present and correct ready when he needs us.

Interestingly when he uses me just lately he's been turning up the water pressure to maximum. Sometimes when he's finished with me his shoulders are red. I feel guilty too, my water pounding him so hard but he seems to want this, almost like there's anger or desire that he needs to admonish and he chooses me to do that.

We've been together a long time and I know his habits very well. Over the last few months though, he's become quite unpredictable. Sometimes he just stands underneath me, not moving as the water runs cold. Sometimes he's in a lazy mood and at other times is particularly attentive to his cleanliness and poor Soap spends an awful lot of time further down his body. I can never quite see that far down and she never tells me why she's been so long. She just giggles.

Listen up; I can hear Jack on his way. Ready everyone? Shampoo? Good, good, now pay attention. Conditioner? Conditioner! Wake up for goodness sake.

"It's not her fault Rose, she's thick!"

Alright Shampoo, that will do, just be ready.

Soap? Now what? Yes I'm sorry you're depressed. I know it can be lonely. Please don't throw yourself off the dish again, you know you nearly dissolved and got lost down the plughole last time. It's not my fault that Jack has got that new scented shower gel. No of course I didn't choose it. Yes I know it's all over him like a cheap coat, but you have to set firm Soap and show some backbone. We're all here for him. 

Sshht! Here he is in all his glory and he's expecting us to get him clean, look after his skin and let him go relaxed and satisfied. He's got the pressure set between minimum and maximum, so that's nice. He's laughing and smiling, this is great.

Oh my heating elements! There's someone else with him. I'm so glad I'm big. Oh yes, when you're in the shower business, big is good. Hey! You two don't have to stand that close you know. When I said I was big I mean large; huge in fact and very accommodating. Look at them, they just love the water, embracing, caressing and turning in it. Wonderful!

Soap? What's happening?

Oooh this is good. I'm gliding over one very well built, slick smooth body. Jack's holding me tight and rubbing me very slowly over this other guy. Think he's called God Danny. Is this guy well hung or what?

Soap! There's no need to be crude.

Well, you haven't seen as much as I have you know. You're all `up there' and above the rest of us. I see life in the raw so to speak and I see it up close and personal. So, although the life of a soap is short, it can be very sweet.

Tell me what Jack is doing now?

I'm soaping and lathering...WHOA! Hang on just got a hair stuck, oh it's okay it's gone now. Jack's still holding me and sliding me over God Danny's butt and in between his cheeks...HELP!

What? What! Tell me.

Phew, thought the lights had gone out for a moment. Hey, I'm drowning here. Jack's dropped me and I'm floating.

Everyone! Slip alert! Soap's spreading all over the tray so we must all be careful to remind Jack to watch his step.

Conditioner, what are you doing? Shampoo hasn't moved yet and there you are pouring all over Jack's hand. Conditioner? Oh. I. Say. That's a new use. Still God Danny is looking very happy now so I guess he enjoyed my shower. Jack's looking happy as well, though a little tired I'd say. Must be something in the water...


End file.
